


【多CP】杀手餐厅（35）

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 连载存车





	【多CP】杀手餐厅（35）

这场性爱并没有以吻开始，也就注定了它不会有多温柔绵长，更多的时间用在了控制与占领上。

Jarvis偏头扯开自己的领带，用那条布料将Tony双手的手腕捆束在床头的栏杆上，悬吊起来。Tony对于这种让他处于弱势的行为不是很满意，微弱地哼哼了几声，但是并没有得到Jarvis的回应，似乎这次他是铁了心不打算顺从Tony的任何意见。他漫不经心地将手指划过Tony裸露出来的脖颈，用两根手指夹起垂在Tony胸口的另一条领带，向上一拉，让绸缎坠落在Tony的双眼上，就那样遮住了他的视线，让他陷入到一片黑暗，只有触觉变得异常敏感的境地之中。

他能够听到Jarvis伏在他耳边的呼吸声，该死的性感，上帝绝对对他偏心有加，不然怎么会制造出如此完美的造物。

可他是由我养大的，Tony得意地想着，随后就被Jarvis在颈动脉上不轻不重地咬了一口，时刻被威胁着的紧张感令他的肾上腺素加速分泌，心脏在胸腔里跳个不停。

Jarvis身上不愧是带着Stark家族所特有的烙印，即使是在床上也无法抛弃嗜血的本性。Jarvis做爱像杀人一样，如同一匹野兽，但却并不发狂，他的凶狠中带着极其精确的控制性和目标性，每一个动作的力度都仿佛经过静心的编排和计算。

他将右手的两根手指覆上Tony的嘴唇，暧昧地磨蹭着，在Tony探出舌尖来舔舐他的指尖时趁虚直入，将手指探入Tony的口中，搅动着他的舌头，甚至缓慢地重复插入再抽出的过程，像是在模拟一场口交，却又封住了对方任何吐出拒绝言辞的可能，动作介于强迫与调情之间，带着一丝诱惑的旖旎。

Tony无法说话，被对方粗暴的行为逼出了几滴源自窒息的生理性泪水，他原本不满地想要用牙齿去噬咬Jarvis侵犯自己口腔的手指，但到了最后还是变成了类似求饶讨好式地磨蹭，像刚长出乳牙的小动物一样无害。

他们需要个安全词，Tony晕乎乎地想着，但他也知道他不需要，因为Jarvis就是他的安全词，他知道可以将Tony的底线推至哪里，也清楚用何种方法可以让他妥协，他会强势，却永远不会过界。

狡猾的东西，Tony在心里抱怨着。

Jarvis像是听到了他的心声一样，开始更加恶劣地折磨起他，他用左手掐着Tony的乳头，又在对方感到疼痛之前放手，改为温柔的舔舐和吸吮，而当Tony为此放松身体的时候，他则会轻咬一下，又将刚刚积蓄起来的快感转变成惩罚性的钝痛。

就不能给他个痛快！Tony随着Jarvis的挑逗弓起身体，却无法从对方手里逃掉，他现在什么也看不见，因此无法预测Jarvis的下一个动作将会是什么，只能被动地感受着来自胸口酥麻又痛苦的感觉传遍全身，并随之轻声呜咽喘息着。

Jarvis的舌尖舔弄着Tony的乳尖，直到折磨得那里近乎红肿，又涨痒又刺痛，然后像是要提醒这一切都是Tony自己挑起来的一样，他用力地咬了一口Tony的乳肉，在上面留下一个清晰可见的齿痕。

“您的狗向您参上。”Jarvis恶意地凑到Tony耳边，用气音宣布道。

Tony的脏话全都被Jarvis限制在了口中，骂不出来，就算真的说出口，按他现在的状态估计，那也只会是一句类似调情的无力威胁。Jarvis的手指夹着他的舌尖，让他无法做出吞咽的动作，口中被搅弄出的唾液沿着无法闭合的嘴角淌下来，将他的无助彻底暴露在空气里。

他感受的Jarvis的手指开始向他的下身移动，他灵巧地解开Tony的腰带，将他的裤子从腿上扯下去，手指勾上内裤的边带一拉，完全地将Tony剥了个精光。但他却不急着去碰触Tony的性器，反而再次往上抚摸起Tony的腰窝，随后停留在腰际。

Tony紧张地等待着对方下一步的动作，此时Jarvis突然抽出了在Tony口中作乱的手指，吻了一下他的小腹，随后轻柔地舔过他的侧腰。

宛若一股电流窜过全身在脑中爆炸，Tony差一点就没克制住当场叫出声来，从脊背漫延而上的刺激让他几乎爆炸。Jarvis明知那是他身上最敏感最不经碰触的地方，还像这样恶意撩拨他。

Tony的手指在空中虚握了两下，拼命地想要抓住些什么床单拉扯，才能把这种悬空的致命快感找个依托排遣出去。可Jarvis也早就断了他的这条路，腕部被勒出红痕的双手只能在空中握紧又松开，这让Tony觉得自己仿佛是在一艘航行的帆船上无法落地。

Jarvis的每一分力道里都透着残忍的无情，可Tony偏偏还就吃这一套，下身未经抚慰的阴茎已经颤颤巍巍地立了起来，顶端分泌出爱液，似乎正亟待照料。

这该死的身体，Tony在痛苦和极乐的边界上抽空想着。

他已经习惯了对方的操控，Jarvis的双手曾将他奉上神坛，现在也自然可以将他拉入地狱。而Jarvis虽然是Tony这个木偶背后庞大的操控师，却心甘情愿将一切都献给对方，他依照Tony的意愿牵引提线，事实上，他才是真正被细丝捆缚的那个人。

这样来看，他们的定位还真该死的适合透了这种床上的SM关系。

Tony感觉到Jarvis在自己的阴茎顶部舔弄了一下，猝不及防的快感袭来，他张开嘴，泄露了一点呻吟出来，像是在催促对方快些继续一样。

“别急，sir。”Jarvis似乎是轻笑了一下，“要有耐心。”

“Jar……求你了……”Tony已经放弃在Jarvis面前维持尊严的奢望了，明确地哀求起来。

Jarvis的糖果和鞭子永远是同时到来，在他给了Tony一个完美深喉的同时，他的手指也插入了Tony的后穴，借着Tony舔舐出来的湿润进行着扩展，一次性两根，不给Tony任何喘息的机会。前方的快感让他腰背发软，支持不住身体地瘫倒，但后方无法无视的异物感却又令他紧张，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来。

偏偏Jarvis又在这个时候拆开了他眼睛上的遮挡，那双即使带着情欲也透着迷人寒意的蓝色眼睛正锁定在他的脸上，让Tony更加无可抑制地兴奋。

他觉得也许今晚自己就会像这样死在Jarvis的手里，这实在太折磨人了，太过了。但Jarvis总是能让他知道，还有更过分的等在后面。在Jarvis的手指找到Tony身体里的前列腺后，他毫不迟疑地对着那一点按了下去，陌生的快感瞬间吞噬了Tony，他再也控制不住，直接在Jarvis手中射了出来。

高潮过后的Tony陷入了失神状态中，仰着头不停地喘息着，连一根手指都没有力气移动了。Jarvis温柔地松开他，抽出扩张的手指，在Tony耳边反复轻念着他的名字，然后低下头给了他一个辗转又深入的吻。

在Tony沉溺在这迟到的温柔里头晕目眩无法自拔之时，Jarvis突然掐住Tony的大腿根将他的双腿分得更开，然后抬起他的腰，毫无迟疑地进入了他。

Tony骂娘的话又一次被Jarvis吞进了口中，什么都没说出来，反而被袭来的胀痛和撕扯感逼出了好几滴眼泪，一边不受控制地流泪，一边报复性地狠狠咬着Jarvis的下唇。

Jarvis由着他闹，用双臂把Tony禁锢在怀抱中，一下又一下地用力插入他体内，在他的敏感点上来回捣弄，弄得Tony颤抖着搂着Jarvis的肩膀，全身一直在因为快感而颤栗。Tony每咬一口Jarvis，后者就偏过头去吻他一次，最后Tony也消了气，完全地陷进了由Jarvis为他编织的快感陷阱之中。

Jarvis没用什么特殊的创意姿势，就是最简单的传教士面对面，因为他想要亲眼看到Tony因为他的顶弄与占有而失神，他要确保Tony时刻都在他的掌控之中，而且也要Tony自己亲眼目睹这一点。

他的财富，他的地位，他的快感，全部都来自自己。

所以他才绝对不可以抛弃他。

绝对不可以离开他。

绝对不可以停止利用他。

他给了Tony一切，而Tony又是他的一切。

他不允许有任何事物，能够打破他们之间这种扭曲又浪漫的关系。

在Tony第二次到达高潮时，Jarvis也一同释放在了他的身体里，他还很恶趣味去贴在Tony的耳边说：“很抱歉，sir，没能按照您的要求射在您的胸口上，请问您要再来一次吗？”

Tony没劲回答他，只是用力地翻了个白眼，在Jarvis背上泄愤式地挠了一把。

Jarvis又给了Tony一个不夹杂情欲的单纯的吻，才把人抱起来，向浴室走去。  
TBC.


End file.
